Je ne suis pas faible
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: OS sur Drago et Astoria. Enjoy


**Je ne suis pas faible**

 _Une nouvelle traduction sur le couple Drago/Astoria. La version originale s'appelle "I'm Not Weak"_

 _Bonne lecture ^^ et laissez moi des Reviews_

Drago était assis dans la tour d'astronomie, la tête dans les mains. Il n'avançait pas. Il avait échoué deux fois. Et malgré ça il ne se sentait pas désolé du tout pour ce qui était arrivé à Ronald Weasley car s'il avait réussit, il l'aurait tué. Mais il se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il sentit des larmes couler doucement sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elles avaient commencer à tomber mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient en désordre et sa cravate était mal mise. Il se considérait comme un désastre.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans les escaliers de la tour. Drago ne bougea pas un muscle. Il ne voulait pas être entendu. Quelqu'un venait. Drago se leva et sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Il était assis prés de la cage d'escalier, pour que la personne ne puisse pas le voir. Et quelqu'un apparu. Drago pointa sa baguette sur la personne.

Il la laissa tombé lorsqu'il vu qui était là.

\- Astoria ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ?

\- Oh, dit Astoria, Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

\- Non, répondit Drago, je partais.

\- Drago ? La voix d'Astoria était devenue inquiète.

Drago la regarda et réalisa son état.

\- Tu pleurais ? Demanda Astoria.

\- Non. Répondit méchamment Drago.

Astoria et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois quand Astoria n'avait que deux ans et lui quatre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Astoria parce qu'elle avait toujours été gentille avec les Sang de Bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang. Mais les années passèrent et Drago avait appris à l'aimer. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui, même s'il l'insultait beaucoup.

Soudain Astoria glissa son bras autour de Drago. Il n'as jamais été habitué à ce genre de chose. Être proche des gens. Bien sur, Pansy a toujours été prête à l'embrasser quand il voulait mais il y avait quelque chose que Pansy n'avait pas, comparé à Astoria.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il respectait Astoria. Comme il respectait Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Il n'y avait que peu de gens qui ne voulait pas être des servants comme Crabbe et Goyle. Astoria, Théodore et Blaise appartenaient à cette catégorie.

Astoria n'as jamais accepté la façon dont Drago traitait les gens, et il le savait, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de le stopper. Et maintenant elle le tenait dans ses bras, et Drago ne pouvait résister à entourer ses bras autour d'elle.

Astoria savait que Drago agissait bizarrement ces derniers mois. En fait, il avait agis bizarrement toute l'année. Elle se doutait de la raison, mais espérait qu'elle avait tort. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le vérifier.

\- Montre moi, souffla Astoria à Drago.

Il recula, choqué. Astoria eu le cœur brisé. Même si elle n'était pas très proche de lui, elle détestait le voir si vulnérable.

\- Montre moi ton bras Drago, demanda Astoria d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Elle avait besoin de voir son bras. Elle voulait voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. S'il avait la marque des Ténèbres.

Doucement et hésitant, Drago s'exécuta et montra la marque à Astoria. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait monstrueuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Drago regarda Astoria. Son expression le rendait malade. Elle le détestait non ? Pour avoir reçu la marque. Elle le détestait. Drago redescendit sa manche et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi, murmura-t-elle

\- Comment ça ? C'est moi qui ai reçu la marque ! Drago était furieux. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste ? C'EST MOI QUI AI REÇU LA MARQUE. COMMENT ÇA PEUT T'ARRIVER ? C'EST À MOI QUE ÇA ARRIVE PAS À TOI !

Astoria regarda Drago, elle était choquée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé. Elle vit qu'il était au bord des larmes. Elle s'avança et pris son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère. Je suis sure que je vais perdre mon père. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas faible. Dit Drago.

\- Je sais. Je sais.

C'était la première fois qu'Astoria l'entendait dire ça. Elle savait aussi que Drago n'avait probablement pas eu le choix en recevant la Marque des Ténèbres. Drago se retourna vers le lac. Elle le vit trembler et savait qu'il pleurait.

Elle le regarda longtemps avant de décider quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

\- Drago, dit-elle, Je crois en toi. Tu n'es pas faible

Ces paroles ont rendues Drago encore plus furieux.

\- NE ME DIT PAS CE QUE JE SUIS OU CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI QUE TU PENSES ! Cria-t-il

Astoria regarda autour, afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Tu as raison. Mais tu peux me le dire, tu peux...

Astoria ne finit pas sa phrase car Drago l'embrassa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui rendait son baiser. Elle savait seulement que Drago la serrait fort contre elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Peut-être trouvait-il juste un moyen de se distraire ?

Quand il s'éloigna elle remarqua que ses joues étaient rouge.  
\- Ça t'as aidé ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

Elle parut étonnée.

\- Alors nous devons réessayer, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle l'embrassa. Drago savait que ce baiser ne l'aiderais pas dans sa mission mais il en avait besoin. Peut-être que tout allait s'arranger. Après tout, Astoria a laissé entendre qu'elle tenait à lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, souffla-t-il à la brune

\- Je suis sûre que tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait. Seulement personne sait que c'était toi.

Drago n'ajouta rien. Il s'éloigna seulement d'elle. Il descendit quelques marches et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba sur ses genoux. Il s'assoit normalement et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Astoria se précipita vers lui, craignant qu'il soit blessé.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas tout lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait aucunes idées de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il serait probablement mort dans quelques mois s'il échouait.

Drago se souvînt des paroles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

 _« Tu dois réussir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il y aura une sentence. Ta famille et toi ne survivraient pas à cette sentence. »_

Évidemment la mère de Drago était absente lors de ces paroles. Il avait été seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça a été le moment le plus terrifiant de sa vie.

Soudain, il remarqua qu'Astoria le tenait encore dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa doucement et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux.

Il ne pensait plus à sa mission, à sa mort. Seul Astoria comptait.


End file.
